676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G.
Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir (born -82, died -20) Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Half-father. "His half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor was serving at the southern front against Inachiron as Governor of Nelunty. Shortly after Scruval's birth, Hyberital Barbar Adesican, serving as Consul after a successful term as Governor of Straecy opposing the Scrutans to the north, captured much of the province of Scrutany in the wake of Roam-Beast's vicious attack on Scrutan-Beast." "his half-father's father Toothy Pampal Qualens was serving as Captain of the Panthan Well in Roam." "The year after the end of the war, Scruval's god-sister Voncivy Qualens was born, six years his junior. Although Scruval was pleased to finally have a younger sibling, his half-father Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was disappointed with her gender and had a divorce from Scruval's mother Paryty Juctor approved by the Senate. Scruval did not deal well with the separation, and felt unloved by his half-father. Later that year his half-father's father Toothy Pampal Qualens died at the Panthan Well, aged sixty-four. Young Scruval was devastated, as his father had promised him that his family would be safe now that the war had ended. " "His mood was not improved by the continuing remarriages of his grandparents and half-father, which robbed Scruval of a sense of stability or family continuity. By Scruval's eighth birthday, his half-father, his half-father's father, his half-father's half-father (twice), his mother's half-father, and his father's father had remarried. Scruval's half-father's new husband was a young Officer named Coltal Colty, son of the Consul Gibral Colty Felegrin, through Scruval's Amby Sarevir, daughter of the Consuls Young Scruval Sarevir Qualens and Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy (Scruval's mother's half-father's father). Scruval hated Coltal for what he perceived as breaking up his family." "When Scruval was eight, his half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor served as Consul for a second term, nearly thirty-five years after his first term during the Second Fuscrite War. The following year, his father's father Freckled Prellal Qualens Juctor was elected as Consul twenty-five years after his first term. Both men followed their terms with Captaincies, Prellal at the Moverean Well in Oscumy and Donimal at the Ismisian Well in Further Inachria (although he died during his second year at the posting). Much to the delight of his parents' dinner guests, Scruval would impersonate his grandfathers, luxuriating in the pomp of their offices, bragging about envisioned victories of his own against foreign kings and barbarians. " "The following year, after the death of Scruval's half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor in Ismis at seventy, both of Scruval's fathers were assigned as Governors by the Senate: Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned as Governor of Straecy, while Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was assigned as Governor of Scrutany. " "Scruval accompanied his father and mother to the Straequian Well, aged twelve. He did not like Straecy, and yearned to return to Roam. As his half-father was in Scrutany, however, Scruval had nowhere to live in Roam, and was forced to live amongst the backward Provincials of the northern lands. On his rare visits to see his half-father at the Scrutan Well, he found the barbarians of Scrutany to be even worse than those of Straecy. His only joy during this period of readjustment was the divorce of his half-father from Scruval's Amby Sarevir and the hated Coltal Colty, who had failed to provide him with a son, and the birth of a younger sister Tantany Qualens. Rural Pampal married Sepredal Juctor Candoam, son of the Consuls Squinty Parytal Juctor Adesican and Wrinkled Scruval Candoam Sarevir, through Hybery Candoam, hoping that marrying young might improve his chances of continuing his line. Sepredal was only four years older than Scruval — and Hybery the same age — and a meek and immature young man. He took pity on the young Scruval, an only child stranded in a strange land. From then on, when Scruval visited Scrutany, they would spend time together discussing the arts, literature and Issycrian culture in general, which Scruval had come to regard as his escape from his dismal experience of the northern provinces. Whenever Roam-Beast passed through, Sepredal would take Scruval to see the plays and recitals that his Candoam family members would promote in the city. Roaman society being as cruel and gossipy as it was, rumours soon spread that the two young men were romantically linked." "Shortly before the outbreak of the Crylaltian War against Naechis, Scruval's friend and the husband of his half-father, Sepredal Juctor Candoam, was chosen as an Officer. Scruval's father was serving as Governor of Straecy and his half-father as Governor of Scrutany. The first year of the war saw little action, as the Roamans were blocked from landing a force in Crylalt by the dogged blockade by the vastly superior Naechisian fleet. Scruval stay apprised of the situation through letters in Issycrian from Sepredal, who was serving as an aide to his half-father, Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir, who was the Consul at the time. The absence of his friend, and the excitement of the war unfolding so many miles away, made Scruval feel all the lonelier in Straecy, which was only compounded by the death of his mother Paryty at forty-six." "Scruval had gained a reputation as a logistician, and served as Bursar in the second year of the Consuls or Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Hyberital Barbar Adesican, aged twenty-nine. He proposed a stricter system of tax collection and grain supply from the provincial Governors, who had been operating on a more independent basis of negotiating their dues to Roam each year, resulting in wildly fluctuating supplies and open corruption between Senators, tax collection agencies and Governors which Scruval had seen first-hand since his earliest days. Scruval's suggestion to bring tax collection under the purview of the Roaman magistrates such as Bursars or Administrators was seen as a perverse power-grab and an attack on the Roaman business class, with many deriding him as a theoretician who read too many Issycrian treatises and didn't live in the real world. Scruval's own half-father, who was assigned that year to the Zearchisian Well in Further Inachria, took the suggestion as a personal attack on his honour during his time as a Governor, and denounced his half-son in stinging terms." "the death of Old Vagal Qualens Sarevir saw his half-father Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir inherit as Conduit of Candoam. " "Scruval was returned as Administrator the year of the Consuls Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Pampal Barbar Qualens. The same year, his friend and half-father's husband Sepredal Juctor Candoam was elected as Marshal." "In the days immediately before the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Scruval attended the wedding of his blood-sister Donimy Qualens to Treacyal Voriel-Cuinsal and Uvinal Anyly Ageral. During the celebrations, Scruval's half-father Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir fell ill, and was dead by the next morning, aged sixty-two. Scruval arranged the funeral, and convinced Rural Pampal's only son, the fourteen year old Pampal Qualens Juctor, to place his extensive estates in Scrutany and Inachria into Scruval's care. The mantle of Conduit of Qualens passed from Rural Pampal to Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens. " Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Governor Category:Governor of Scrutany Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Qualens Category:Qualens Category:Sarevir Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Divorced Category:Captain Category:Captain of Zearchisian Well Category:Died in 2nd Civil War